El Universo o tú
by summerraink
Summary: El universo o tú. El cielo se abrió y la elección se hizo posible. Tan absurdo y tan perfecto: Pude elegir ambos, no tener ambos.


Doctor-humano/Rose. Todos los públicos. Spoilers de Journey's end.

El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, Russel T Davies y otros. No hay mala intención en su uso ni recibo beneficio económico por escribirles. 

EL UNIVERSO O TÚ.

_You're kept awake dreaming someone else's dream_

_Electrical storm, U2_

Duermes junto a mí en una cama, nuestra cama. En una casa, con cortinas y alfombras, decorada por ti.

Dices que puedo considerarla mi casa.

Es una casa inmóvil, en un mundo que ya no puedo sentir girar. Sólo puedo ver el movimiento en la sucesión de días y noches.

Amanecerá pronto: Lo dice el reloj. Tiempo lineal, constante, definido o atrapado en relojes.

Y sobra tiempo para pensar. Sin lugares a los que huir.

Es aquí donde empieza todo, otra vez.

Tú dices que nunca me acostumbraré.

"Nunca me acostumbré a estar sin ti."

Duermes junto a mí en una cama, como casi nunca. Un cuerpo distinto, otra vez, desde el que te observo, como si aún no me hubiese acostumbrado. No lo he hecho.

Y pienso que siempre quise esta posibilidad como se quieren los imposibles: Sin miedo a lograrlo. Sin pensar demasiado en las pérdidas que implicaría. Era tan sólo un consuelo pensar en ellas.

"Tenías el completo del espacio y el tiempo. ¡No puedes querer esto!"

"¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Y qué pasa si lo quiero?"

Duermes junto a mí en una cama, como soñaba a veces.

Nunca dejé de pensar en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarte. Estabas en mi mente a cada instante. Pero era el Universo o tú. Romper el Universo o tú. Nunca llegué a imaginar que sería así, que podía ocurrir sin que yo lo provocase, que serías tú, a través del vacío, quien me encontraría.

Que tendría que acabar eligiendo, de otro modo, entre el Universo completo o tú. Sin demasiado tiempo para decidir, una decisión demasiado obvia. Brutalmente dolorosa. Absurdamente perfecta.

"Sé que tú eres tú y que tú eres él y que sois la misma mente y lo que sea, porque los pronombres acaban de perder su sentido, creo. Pero, ¿estás de acuerdo? Tú, tú el de aquí, ¿estás bien con esto?"

"Ha sido mi decisión. Tú y yo... siempre que tú quieras, claro."

"Por supuesto que quiero."

"Entonces, tú y yo estaremos bien. Ya verás como sí."

Duermes junto a mí en nuestra cama. Tú y yo vuelve a ser nosotros sin vacío de por medio, sin paredes blancas que significan universos distintos.

Sin embargo, tú y yo, sin ser nosotros, seguimos separados. Yo, en otro Universo, sólo puedo soñar con lo que tengo ante mis ojos. Alargar la mano y tocarte. Me mantengo despierto, viviendo su sueño... el que era mi sueño.

Ahora realidad, y la antigua realidad sólo son recuerdos en esta mente.

Caminabas hacia mí, en el aeropuerto, sonriendo, los billetes en la mano.

-Son cinco horas de avión,-de pronto te echaste a llorar.-Cinco horas para sólo cruzar un mar, y hay que pasarlas sentado, ¿sabes? No te dejan correr por el pasillo del avión ni nada.

Te acaricié las mejillas retirando las lágrimas. Aún costaba creer que pudiese tocarte.

-Rose, tranquila. No tiene importancia.

-¡Sí tiene! El completo del espacio y el tiempo. Podías ir donde quisieras con sólo... Lo has tenido todo y ahora estás atrapado aquí.

-Ya, pero estar atrapado contigo no es tan malo.

-No es lo mismo, no lo es. Tú nunca te acostumbrarás.

-Nunca me acostumbré a estar sin ti.

Ahora duermes junto a mí en nuestra cama. En otro universo, quizá nunca me acostumbre a estar sin ti.

Quizá sólo tú y yo estamos bien. Quizá eso se rompa con el tiempo, quizá no me acostumbre jamás a estar quieto, a los espacios comunes en tres dimensiones, cinco horas para cruzar un mar, las estrellas sólo puntos de luz a través de una ventana, el siglo XXI hasta que me muera.

"Es raro dormir tanto, el sabor de las cosas... y desde aquí apenas puedo olerte, sólo tu perfume. Aún sé que va a llover pronto, pero es sólo por la forma de las nubes, la humedad. Y siento frío y, a la vez, como si estuviese ardiendo."

"Te acostumbrarás, ¿no? Ser humano no puede resultar tan difícil. A mí me sale solo". Quisiste reír. Quise reír.

Duermes junto a mí en nuestra cama. Hay algo que se mantiene: No puedo conocer el futuro de mi vida. Alguien nos dijo en algún momento: El cielo se abrió para que volviéseis a estar juntos. Y los dos nos sonreímos sabiendo que era mentira. El cielo se abrió por otro motivo y tú luchaste hasta encontrarme, por motivos más importantes que el de volver a estar conmigo. Aunque digas que a veces te sentías culpable porque los motivos te parecían excusas.

"Siempre quise volver a ti, pero siento que hayas tenido que renunciar a tanto."

"Tú también has perdido lo que era antes, Rose. Tú también tuviste el completo del espacio y el tiempo."

"Ya, pero lo que quería era volver a ti. ¿Lo sabes?"

Nunca dejé de desearlo. Estabas en mi mente, en algún lugar de mi mente, en cada instante. El Universo o tú... tenía otro significado entonces.

Duermes junto a mí en nuestra cama. No puedo conocer el futuro, eso es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. No sé qué ocurrirá con lo demás. No sé si me acostumbraré, sí que nunca dejaré de echar en falta lo que tuve.

El cielos se abrió y yo me partí en dos, cada uno se quedó con una parte de lo que quería y quiero.

No sé para cuál es peor: El que tuvo aquello con lo que ahora sólo puede soñar y sabe cómo era, o el que nunca podrá tener lo que desea y sólo puede imaginar cómo es.

Ambos, uno partido en dos, atrapados en el sueño del otro, intentando acostumbrarnos a haber perdido para siempre lo que el otro tiene.

Así que te acaricio mientras despiertas, por mí, por mí otra vez o por él, por ti, por nosotros, los nosotros que fuimos y somos y seremos. Deseando, impotentes, a la espera, sin poder saberlo, que tú y yo y nosotros y otro yo, todos, estemos bien. Cada uno atrapado en su universo, con lo perdido y lo reencontrado y lo mantenido, y echando en falta.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a despertar y que estés aquí,- murmuras abrazándome.

El universo o tú. El cielo se abrió y la elección se hizo posible. Tan absurdo y tan perfecto: Pude elegir ambos, no tener ambos.

-Estoy aquí.

Y estoy sin saberlo en otro lugar, donde aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ti.

Eso no hace que sea fácil. No es fácil. Dices que no me acostumbraré y sé que tienes razón. Digo que estaremos bien, ya verás como sí, y sé que es muy posible y que no será nada fácil. ¿Cuándo lo ha sido?

No me acostumbraré. Ni yo ni él.

Pero, lo cierto es que temo más por él que por nosotros. Después de dejarnos atrás, de tener que dejar atrás a Donna, no habrá querido acercarse a nadie.

Y te abrazo fuerte, por él, por mí, por nosotros.

Atrapados, los tres.

Al menos tú y yo estamos juntos.


End file.
